


Falling For You

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin meet at Babylon but things are taking a slightly different turn in this AU.<br/><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/techgirl_on_ij/pic/0002pp51/">
    <img/></a></p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite.  
> Banner made by the amazing pfodge.

“Who is that boy? He's gorgeous!” Emmett pointed to a blond guy in the middle of the dance floor.

“That’s Justin. He works at the diner,” Michael said. He turned to Brian, who’d just returned from the back room. “Have you had him?”

“Not yet.” Brian’s eyes got darker as he watched the boy. He took a swig from Mikey's beer before he walked towards the dancing crowd.

Mikey shook his head and Emmett smiled when they saw Brian approach the newcomer. Brian walked to him and slid his arms around him from behind, moving his body in rhythm with Justin’s.

\----------

Justin was enjoying his first night at Babylon, even if it _had_ taken all his guts to walk in there. He’d been nervous about everything, but mostly his fake i.d. and the guys who yelled at him, touching him and trying to drag him into the alley outside. Once on the dance floor, though, he finally relaxed, remembering how much he loved to dance.

He gently pushed away the hands of the guys surrounding him. Apparently, his bubble butt was hot and amazing. Justin smiled at that. Before he’d walked into Babylon, he hadn’t once given his own ass a thought. Now he felt proud of it.

When he felt strong hands embrace him from behind, he tried to move away, but the mouth on his neck stopped him. Warm lips sucked at him, biting lightly before licking the spot.

Justin turned around in Brian’s arms. His red lips parted as Brian bent down and kissed them softly, before turning it into a hot, deep kiss.

Brian pushed his hips into Justin’s, pressing their dicks together. The feeling of Justin’s rock-hard cock made his own twitch. “Come on. Let’s go to the back room,” he whispered into his ear.

“No.”

“No?” 

Brian shrugged and turned to the next guy - who willingly followed him - when Justin shook his head. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw him dancing with his eyes closed as if he hadn't just turned down the great Brian Kinney.

“Did that guy say no to Brian?” Ted and Emmett couldn't believe what they were seeing. “Maybe he isn't gay.”

“Of course, he is,” Mikey said. “Why else would he be here?”

\----------

Justin worked the morning shift at the diner the next day. He looked up when the door opened and a group of four guys entered. “What can I get you, Boys?” He smiled at them from behind the counter. 

“Coffee. And hurry up,” Brian muttered.

“Of course.” Justin sounded very polite, but he looked at Brian curiously.

After Emmett and Ted introduced themselves, Justin nodded at Mikey, whom he’d met the day before while working his first shift. Turning to Brian, he handed him his coffee. 

“I'm Justin. And you are?”

“The guy you turned down last night.” Brian bent down, licking at the bruise on Justin’s neck before he left.

“What?” Justin stared at Brian’s back as he walked out of the diner.

“Last night... the dance floor at Babylon,” Ted explained.

“Oh, right.” Justin blushed.

Emmett sighed. “Very refreshing.”

“What’s his name?”

“Brian Kinney. He rules Liberty Avenue. He fucks everyone, but only once, and never his friends.

\----------

A couple of nights later, Brian danced in the middle of Babylon’s floor. His eyes were attached to the blond boy dancing his ass off a few feet from him. Brian ignored the boys around him who were fighting for his attention, his focus entirely on his prey. Slowly, he moved closer until he stood face to face with Justin.

“Hey!” Justin looked up at him, smiling.

“Hey, yourself.” Brian ran his hands over Justin’s shoulders and down his arms, finally resting them on his hips. Pulling them close, he nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent before kissing him on the mouth.

When Justin parted his lips, their tongues found each other. 

Brian heard him gasp when he drew their cocks together. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Have you ever been with anyone?”

“I’ve done some stuff.” Justin blushed.

“Justin?”

“No. Not really,” he murmured.

“I can change that, you know.” Brian looked at him, nothing but desire written on his face.

Smiling widely, Justin nodded. He continued to dance with him for a long time before he broke free from Brian’s strong arms. “I have to leave. My friend’s picking me up.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“No. Just a friend.” 

Justin pulled Brian down for a final kiss before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian smiled to himself when he saw that Justin was working. Walking up to the counter, he sat down and waited for Justin to notice him.

“Hi!”

“You look particularly horny today. Sit down and tell me all about it!”

Justin adjusted himself. “I'd rather stand.”

“Okay,” Brian laughed.

“There’s this guy at school - Chris Hobbs. He’s kind of hot. We met after school and I jerked him off.”

“Did he suck you?”

“No. The gym teacher interrupted us.”

“Ah, gym teachers...”

“What about them?”

“I'll tell you about it some other time; we have more important things to tend to right now.” Brian palmed Justin's cock under his apron. “Is Deb around?”

“What?” Justin looked confused.

“Deb? Is she working today?”

”No.”

“Come on, then. It's time for your break.” Brian pushed Justin towards the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

Brian sat down and pulled him close. He took off the apron, pushed Justin’s tee up a bit, and ran his tongue over his stomach. 

Sighing, Justin leaned closer and Brian opened his pants. They both moaned when Justin’s cock sprung free. Brian licked at the wet head, his saliva mixing with the precum.   
Justin’s legs started to shake. “Brian don’t. I’m gonna cum.”

Brian pulled back. “That’s the idea, Justin.” Swallowing him down to the hilt, he sucked him hard. 

\----------

“My life is a mess, Daphne! I don’t have a home anymore, my parents hate me, and I can't stop being gay!”

“Aren't the drama queens getting younger every year?” Mikey asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Justin glanced at their table before stepping behind the counter. 

Daphne walked over to them. “See that bruise on his face? His dad found out that he’s gay last night and hit him. Now he has nowhere to stay. He's only seventeen. It's not like this is easy for him!”

Mikey looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don't tell _me_ that.” She glared at him and left the diner.

Mikey turned to Emmett and Ted. “I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay, Sweetie.” Emmett gave him a hug.

\----------

Brian got up and walked over to Deb. “Do you still have a spare bedroom?”

“Sure, Honey. Need a place to stay?” Debbie laughed before getting serious. “What's wrong? Did you lose the loft? What happened?!”

“Calm down. It's for Justin.”

“Sunshine?”

“Who?”

“Sunshine.” Deb pointed towards Justin.

“Whatever. His dad kicked him out last night. He has nowhere to stay.”

“Why the hell didn't you say so?”

Brian sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. Moments later, he saw her talking to Justin, who shook his head. 

“You gave me a job. That's enough.”

Brian put an arm around each of them. “First rule, Justin. You don't say no to Deb.”

“But…”

“You just don't.”

Justin sighed and smiled. “Thanks, Deb. I’d love to move in with you. I can't pay much rent, but you can have whatever I earn here.”

“Don't be stupid. You'll help around the house... and I expect you to join our family dinners.”

“No, I can't do that. I'll stay away when you’re having your family over.”

“See those boys over there?” Deb pointed towards the gang. “The dark haired one is my son. This one,” Deb hugged Brian's arm, “is mine, too. I've known him since he was 14 and that makes him mine. The other two go wherever these two go, so they’re family, too. Now you've met everyone except Vic, my brother. He lives with me.”

“And he’s okay with me moving in?”

“Of course. He'll love you.”

Justin looked at Brian, who said, “He’ll probably try to get you to pose for some pictures. Just say no.”

“What?!”

“Relax, _Sunshine_. It'll be fine.”

Justin went into the kitchen to get some plates, and Brian started towards the door when Deb stopped him.

“Hold it! Are you fucking him?”

“Not that it's any of your business, but no, I’m not.”

“Well, it's only a matter of time. And when you do, I don't want it to happen in my house.”

Brian rolled his lips inwards, looking at her for a second before he nodded.

“What was that all about?” Mikey asked when they walked towards Brian’s car.

“I found Justin a place to stay.”

“Where?”

“At Deb's.”

“You didn't!”

“Do you mind?”

“Yes, I mind! He'll be living in my room. _My_ room, Brian!

“Grow up, Mikey. You heard that girl. His dad threw him out.” 

“And you felt the need to rescue him?”

Brian shrugged, got into his car, and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey.” Brian opened a menu, but his eyes never left Justin.

“Hi! What do you want? A coffee?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, that and your lips around my…”

“Hi, Brian.” Mikey interrupted him. “Do you want to go to the comic book store with me tonight?”

Justin smiled when he saw the look on Brian’s face.

“What? You got something more important to do? We never hang out anymore, just the two of us.”

Brian sighed. “Yes, Mikey. I’d love to go with you to the store.” 

Justin handed Brian the cup of coffee.

“And you better be home after your shift ends,” he murmured into Justin’s ear.

“We’ll see.” Justin smiled and winked at him.

Brian shook his head, enjoying having to work to get to the boy.

\----------

Brian took the stairs up to Mikey’s old room in a few steps. He knew he was acting very much out of character, but he didn’t care about it. Pushing the door open, he saw Justin sitting at the desk, reading a book.

“Homework?”

“Yeah. French.”

Brian pulled Justin up from the chair. He sat them both down on the bed, putting Justin between his long legs and wrapping him up in his arms. Licking at Justin’s neck, he mumbled some French words in his ear while rubbing his cock against Justin’s back.

“Je suis impatient de te baiser.”

Justin moaned. “Do it Brian! Fuck me!” He pulled Brian down onto himself.

“Wait, Justin. We can’t.”

“What?!”

“I promised Deb I wouldn’t fuck you in her house.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

Brian laughed at the desperate tone in Justin’s voice. “It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

“Well, it wasn’t!”

“I’ll think of something.”

Justin stroked his own cock through his pants. “Think fast.”

“Lie down.” Brian pushed him down on his back. Lying on top of him, he began to rut their still-clothed bodies together.

“Aaah,” Justin moaned when Brian sped up. Wrapping his legs around Brian’s waist, he pushed his cock up to rub against Brian’s. He threw his head back and groaned when Brian licked and bit at his throat, writhing under his hands as they roamed his body. 

Brian pushed his t-shirt up and found Justin’s nipple ring. “Fuck! That’s hot,” he muttered before using his teeth to tug at it.

“Do it again,” Justin begged.

Brian licked the nipple before pulling hard on the ring.

Justin arched his back, dug his heels into Brian’s back, and kissed him hard.

”Je veux être en toi.”

“God, yes! I want you inside me. Now!”

Brian pushed down faster, making them both shudder with desire.

“Brian! I’m coming,” Justin breathed, seconds before his orgasm exploded in his body. He opened his eyes in time to see Brian throwing his head back, enjoying his own orgasm.

“Jesus, I haven’t cum in my pants in years,” Brian laughed, kissing Justin deeply and holding him tightly.

Justin slowly let go of Brian’s body. “That was great!”

“Amazing.”

“We should get cleaned up. Deb will be in here sooner or later,” Justin sighed, helping Brian up from the bed.

“You’ll get used to her.”

“Do you need to leave?” Justin asked when he came back from the bathroom and saw Brian standing by the window.

“I can stay for a while.”

\----------

Debbie walked upstairs, expecting them to be naked even though Brian had promised not to fuck the kid. She knew all too well how his mind worked. Hearing voices, she peeked through the door and found the boys sitting on opposite sides of the bed, only their hands touching.

“Well, isn’t this the fucking cutest thing I’ve ever seen?! Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, alone in a room with a teenager, helping him with his homework instead of teaching him everything there is to know about fucking, sucking, and rimming.”

Justin blushed and Brian sighed.

“Thanks for checking up on us, Ma! Now, can we please continue before I have to leave?”

“Going out tricking, I suppose?”

“Going to meet your son at the comic book store, actually.”

“Oh, tell him I said hi! I haven’t talked to him since lunch time.”

“I’ll do that.”

\----------

Brian got up after a few minutes. “I need to leave.”

“Thanks for the French lesson,” Justin giggled.

“Meet me at Babylon tomorrow night. You can spend the night at the loft.”

Justin blushed, looking everywhere but at Brian.

“You don’t want to?”

Justin nodded. “I want to.”

Brian kissed Justin one last time, murmuring a “later” in his ear.

“Brian, wait.” Debbie stopped him at the front door.

“I didn’t fuck him.”

“I know. But whatever it is you’re up to with him, please be careful. He might sound like a grown up, but his heart is only seventeen.”

Brian hugged her and left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Brian’s cell beeped, he opened it and found a text from Justin.

‘Can’t make it to Babylon tonight. Sorry.’

He scrolled down to look for an explanation, but found none. Turning the jeep around, he abandoned his plans to go to Woody’s and headed for Deb’s house instead, trying really hard to ignore the fact that he was chasing a seventeen-year-old boy around town, just to get him into bed.

\----------

“I'm so sorry he turned out to be such a jerk. I know you really liked him.” Daphne’s voice came from Justin’s room. “Are you still going to Babylon tonight?”

“No. I can't let Brian see me like this. I look awful, and my back hurts like hell.” 

Brian smiled and winced at the same time. He took a step backward when Daphne opened the door.

“Please, fix him,” she whispered. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll try,” Brian said when she walked past him and down the stairs. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he went into the room.

Justin was sitting on the bed, sketch pad in his lap, his hand slowly working on a drawing.

Brian sat down next to him, looking at the sketch. “You drew me having an orgasm?”

“The image kind of etched itself into my memory.”

“I look hot.”

“You are!” Justin laughed, but then he shied away when Brian’s hand moved toward him. “Don't touch me. It hurts.” 

“Where?”

Justin pointed to his left shoulder.

“Nowhere else?”

“My upper left arm has some bruises.”

“Want me to kill him?”

Justin smiled. “He's probably not worth it.”

“Take off your sweater.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I look terrible.”

“Do you really think I haven't seen a bruise or two before?” Brian noticed that it wasn’t just a bruise when Justin took it off, but cuts and scratch marks, too. “Fuck!”

Justin blushed. “I know. It looks awful.” He started to put his sweater back on.

“Hold on.” Brian stopped him, and then went downstairs.

“Deb, I need some Band-Aids and antiseptic.”

“What the fuck did you do to him?!”

“A kid at school beat him up.”

“I know. I thought it was just some bruises.”

“It’s a bit more.”

“Sunshine!” Deb shrieked, heading towards the stairs.

“Calm down. He's not dying. I’ll take care of it.”

Debbie looked suspiciously at Brian, but turned around and got the medical supplies he’d asked for.

\----------

“Lie down on your stomach, Justin.” Brian’s hands roamed over Justin’s legs, over his ass, and up to his back. “Care to tell me what happened?” he asked as he began to tend to his wounds.

“Remember Chris Hobbs?”

“The guy you jerked off?”

“Yeah. He obviously has a problem with me being gay.”

“He did this?!”

Justin nodded. “He pushed me into the locker.”

“That is so fucked up!” Brian’s hands trembled with anger. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down so he wouldn’t hurt Justin’s back even more.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry. That was the biggest cut, but it’s clean now.” Brian got off of Justin’s legs.

Justin slowly rolled over, lying on his right side.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. It feels much better. Thanks.”

Brian faced Justin.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to Babylon tonight.”

“There will be other nights at Babylon.” Brian smiled when Justin quickly nodded. “You should try to get some sleep.”

“Oh, of course. You must have somewhere else to be.”

Brian carefully pulled Justin closer. “Stop talking and go to sleep,” he told him, smoothing the covers up over both of them.

\----------

Debbie looked through the door an hour later and found Justin sound asleep. Brian was reading one of Michael’s old comics, Justin’s head resting on his chest.

“Is he okay?” she whispered.

Brian nodded.

Before she turned around, Debbie saw Brian’s fingers run through Justin’s blond hair. Stopping outside the door, she thought of how unexpected this was. As far as she knew, Justin hadn’t done anything to get Brian to notice him. Maybe that’s what Mikey’s been doing wrong all these years, she thought to herself.

Justin snored softly on Brian’s chest. Brian looked at him, trying to decide whether he should stay or attempt to get away without waking him up. When Justin threw his leg over him, he gave up. Slowly opening his shirt, he managed to take it off. He looked down at his pants, deciding to keep them on.

\----------

“You’re a perfect pillow,” Justin sighed happily the next morning, moving even closer to Brian’s warm body.

“Don’t make a habit out of it.”

Justin began to play with Brian’s nipples. He licked at them first, and when Brian started to breathe heavily he sucked at them, biting lightly.

Brian’s hands ran over Justin’s back, down to his ass.

Justin moaned and humped Brian’s thigh, rubbing himself against it. His cock, hard and leaking, begged for release.

“Don’t cum on my pants.”

“Where do you want me to cum?” Justin whispered, his voice still sleepy.

“In my mouth. Can you lie down?”

“Sure.” Justin slowly rolled over onto his back.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay today.”

“You need to be quiet.”

Justin smiled. “I’ll try.”

Brian sucked him hard and fast, both of them gasping when Justin came in his mouth.

Justin looked down at the bulge in Brian’s pants. “Can I?”

“Sure.”

“I’ve never done it before.”

“Just cover your teeth, and you’ll do fine.”

Justin opened the fly on Brian’s pants, and Brian took out his hard, wet cock, jerking it a couple of times before pushing Justin’s head down towards it.

Justin licked at the head and carefully put his tongue into the slit, enjoying the precum that dripped from it. When he felt Brian’s hand urging him on, he sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Pulling back, he licked down the shaft before he started all over again.

“Okay?” he asked when Brian moaned loudly.

“Perfect.”

Speeding up, Justin’s hand worked on the shaft while he sucked hard on the head.

“Justin… “ Brian sighed, coming hard down his throat. “God, you’re a natural.”

“Breakfast is ready!” Deb yelled.

Brian growled. “Even on Saturdays?”

“Yes,” Justin sighed. “But the breakfasts they make are incredible.”

\----------

“How’s your back today, Sunshine?”

“Much better, Deb, thank you.”

“So, you stayed the night.” Vic gave Brian a knowing look.

Brian shrugged. “He needed someone.”

“Do you want breakfast?” Deb asked.

“No. I have to go.” Brian kissed Justin. “I’ll pick you up after your shift.”

Justin blushed and nodded.

Deb and Vic shared a look, their eyebrows raised.

“He still hasn’t fucked you?” Deb asked when Brian had left.

“You can tell?!”

“If he had, he wouldn’t be bothering with you. He only fucks a guy once.”

Justin stared at her. “I’m not sure that’s true.”

“I’m afraid Sis is right this time,” Vic said.

Justin was quiet for a long time. “We’ll see. People can change.”


	5. Chapter 5

“No! Don’t touch me!” Justin dropped the plate he was carrying. 

The whole diner went silent for a second before Brian got up, rushing to Justin’s side. “What the hell are you doing!” he yelled at the guy who’d touched Justin.

“I was just putting my arm around him.”

“What the hell are you doing that for?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Brian, calm down! He just squeezed my shoulder where the cut is. I’m okay.” Justin placed his arm around Brian’s waist.

“Keep your hands to yourself from now on!”

The guy nodded, collected his things, and walked out.

“Can you finish your shift?”

“Sure. I need to clean this mess up.”

“Can’t someone else do it?”

“No. Really, it’s fine. I’ll meet you outside in ten minutes.” Justin winked at Brian, pushing him towards the door.

\----------

 

“Are you nervous?” Brian asked in the car on their way to the loft.

Justin nodded.

“Don’t be. I promise to go slowly.” Brian smiled at Justin’s relieved sigh. “I’m going to open you up, first with my tongue, and then with my fingers.”

Justin squirmed in his seat.

“I’ll push my tongue inside your tight little ass, tasting you, licking you, and stabbing it inside you.”

“Brian…” Justin took a deep breath when he looked over at Brian and saw him rubbing his cock through his pants.

“I’ve been fucking horny all day,” Brian laughed. When they stopped at a red light, he pulled Justin over to his side of the car and kissed him wet and hard. “The first time, I’m going to cum deep inside your ass. The second time, I’m going to pull out, take off the condom, and shoot all over it. God, I’ve been wanting to do that forever.” He rubbed Justin’s nipples, tugging at the nipple ring through his sweater.

Justin arched his back. “Don’t Brian. I’m so close to coming.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”

\----------

Brian pushed Justin against the wall in the elevator, kissing him while he stroked one finger up and down his crack.

Justin’s legs shook when they walked inside the loft. He stood awkwardly inside the door, not sure what to do.

Brian pressed his body against Justin’s and started to undress him. Taking his time, his fingers ran over Justin’s chest, pinching his nipples and moving down to his pants. Opening them, he quickly took out his cock and stroked it.

Justin moaned as he watched Brian begin to undress. He loved the sight of his hard, perfect body.

“Touch me, Justin.” Brian took Justin’s hands and put them on his chest. He smiled when he saw Justin blush; sometimes he forgot just how young he was.

Justin ran his fingers slowly over Brian’s chest, down to his hips, and around to his ass. He pulled them close together and their cocks touched, making them gasp. Smiling when Brian’s nipple hardened in his mouth, he felt him take a deep breath when he bit at it.

Brian carefully pushed them down on the bed, turning Justin onto his stomach. He ran his tongue over Justin’s back, down to his crack. Slowly parting his ass cheeks, he finally pushed his tongue lightly against his hole.

Moaning loudly, Justin writhed under Brian’s hands, which held him down on the bed. He began to push his hips into the bed, enjoying the roughness of his cock against the sheets.

Brian continued to push his tongue inside. Finally beginning to fuck him with it, he stabbed it inside of him. “Cum for me, Justin.”

Justin shot the second Brian pushed his tongue back inside.

“Turn around.” Brian sucked Justin’s still-hard cock and licked the cum from his shaft to share it with him.

Justin giggled, pulling Brian down onto himself while he caught his breath. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Happy you enjoyed it.”

They held each other for a few minutes, Brian giving Justin some time to recover.

“Are you ready to get fucked?”

“Yeah…”

Brian pushed Justin’s legs up to his shoulders, quickly putting on a condom. He used some lube on himself and put the rest around and inside Justin’s hole. Very carefully, he pushed the head inside.

Justin tensed, biting his lip.

“Relax, Justin; it will hurt more if you don’t.” Brian held still, watching him closely. “Are you okay?”

Justin’s voice trembled a bit when he answered, “It hurts.”

“It’ll get better.”

Brian slowly continued to inch himself inside. “So tight, Justin. It feels incredible.” Bending down, he kissed him hard while he pushed all the way in, smiling when he felt Justin relax and start to enjoy it.

Justin took his legs from Brian’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, urging him on. Holding onto his upper arms, he pushed his ass against Brian’s cock. “God, that feels so good!” he shouted when Brian hit his prostate. 

When Justin’s ass started to spasm around his cock, Brian let go and came deeply inside of him.  
Carefully pulling out, he fell down onto Justin’s body, kissing him all over his face and neck while he told him how great it was.

Justin smiled at him before asking, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No. Of course, not,” Brian answered softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaning over the counter, Brian was talking to Justin when Mikey came in, soon following him over to his booth and sitting down. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Come on. Tell me.”

“Like you care.”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

“I’ll be ready in a minute, Brian!” Justin yelled from across the diner.

“Why don’t you just fuck him and get it over with?” Mikey asked.

“What are you talking about? I’ve fucked him lots of times already.”

“No, you haven’t!”

“Sure he has.” Justin said, walking up to their table.

“But you don’t do repeats.”

“Okay, time to leave.” Brian got up, pushing Justin out the door.

Justin was quiet on the way to the loft.

“Don’t think about it. Mikey doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Oh, it’s not just him. People have been telling me that for weeks, now. I don’t listen to them.”

“You don’t?” Brian sounded surprised.

“No. Not since you told me not to leave the minute you’d fucked me.”

“Someone told you to ask?”

“Someone told me that you don’t like tricks to stay after you’ve fucked them.”

Brian didn’t know what to say. He just took Justin’s hand in his and squeezed it hard.

“Do they always think the worst of you?”

“I haven’t given them much reason not to.”

“That’s not true. You’re always ready to help them. I see you doing nice things for them all the time. That should be enough. Who you fuck shouldn’t be anyone’s business but yours. And maybe mine.”

Brian glanced at him. “You know we’re not a couple, right?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You’ve told me that five times already, and not even once have I asked.”

“Smartass.”

“I apparently have the most perfect ass that ever walked Liberty Avenue.”

“True. But who told you?”

“Em.” Justin giggled when he saw the look on Brian’s face.

“I’ll have to kill him.”

“So, you never fuck anyone twice?”

Brian shook his head. “Rarely.”

“But never more than twice?”

“Never. And they mean nothing to me. I forget all about them, once I’ve had them.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that’s how you felt,” Justin sighed, looking out of the car window.

“It doesn’t apply to you,” Brian muttered after a while.

“Why not?” Justin smiled.

Brian silently cursed the persistent kid. Taking a deep breath, he answered, “Because you’re not like the others.”

\----------

Justin looked around Babylon, trying to find Brian. He finally spotted him at the bar, but before he got to him, Brian walked to the back room with his arm around a trick.

Justin watched him leave before he turned toward the dance floor.

“Where’s Justin?” Brian asked when he came out of the back room.

Ted smiled. “Squished between those really hot guys.”

Brian bought a bottle of water and watched Justin dance with the guys surrounding him.

Justin made out with two of them, and a third one humped him from behind. After a while, he stopped smiling. Shaking his head, he tried to get away.

Brian saw him shout something, yanking his hands away from their grip.

“For fuck’s sake.” Brian rushed down to the dance floor and rescued him.

“You didn’t have to do that. I can take care of myself.” Justin glared at him.

“It didn’t look that way. They were huge and you’re not.”

Justin shrugged and Brian pulled him in for a kiss.

“You taste like them.”

“You smell like that trick.” Justin wrinkled his nose.

They stared at each other until Brian finally said, “I won’t change.”

“I didn’t ask.”

They began to dance to a beat that played only in their heads.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“I’ve never been in the back room with anyone, and I don’t want the first time to be with some strangers.”

Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck. “You want to go in there with me?”

“Not tonight. I’m tired and I have some homework to finish.”

“I’ll take you home.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s no big deal. Let’s go.”

\----------

“Can we try the back room tomorrow night, instead?”

“Of course.”

“I can’t wait!” Justin jumped out of the jeep.

“Want to go to Woody’s first to shoot some pool?”

“Sure,” Justin answered happily.

Brian tried not to think about how much it sounded like a date.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent an hour at Woodys, pretending to be playing pool, but they ended up making out against the table. Ted tried his best to break them up so they wouldn’t be interrupting the game, but Brian never left Justin’s side. He just moved them out of the way.

“I want you... now!” Justin panted when Brian had spent several minutes rubbing his cock up against his ass.

Brian kissed him one more time. “Let’s go over to Babylon.”

“Yeah! Hurry up!”

Brian laughed and pushed them out the door, ignoring the looks from the rest of the gang when they left them behind.

Justin held Brian’s hand in a tight grip as they entered the back room. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Justin nodded, his eyes huge.

“You’ll love it.”

Justin smiled at him.

Brian pulled him into a quiet corner, covering his body with his own. He pulled up his tee and pushed his pants down around his ankles. “Spread your legs for me, Justin.”

Justin quickly did what he was told, moaning when he felt Brian’s hard cock against the small of his back. He stroked his own cock a couple of times, smiling at how hard and wet it was.

“Don’t cum yet,” Brian whispered in his ear.

Justin craned his neck to kiss Brian, surprised to see all the men staring at them. He was embarrassed for a second, before he noticed that they were all naked and aroused. Groaning loudly when Brian pushed the head of his cock inside him, he loved how huge it felt and how much it opened him up.

“Do you want to turn around?” Brian asked after a couple of minutes.

Justin nodded, Brian turning them around. Relaxing in his strong arms, Justin shuddered when Brian pounded into him hard and fast. He jerked his own cock in rhythm with Brian’s moves, coming hard when he felt Brian shooting deeply inside him.

Looking up, Justin saw the men in the room who were watching them while they fucked. He turned around, kissing Brian deeply. “You were right. I did love it!”

“Do you want to go back to the loft?”

“Please,” Justin sighed happily when Brian put his arm around his shoulders.

\----------

 

“Tell me what it feels like to fuck someone.”

“Tight, hot, and smooth.”

“Oh.” Justin got quiet.

“Don’t get any ideas. I’m a top.”

Justin shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“What?”

“Did I ask if I could fuck you?”

“Yeah!”

“No, I didn’t. I asked what it’s like to fuck someone; I never said I wanted to fuck you! I’m perfectly happy with you fucking me. And if I ever feel like trying, I promise to stay the hell away from your precious ass.” Justin pulled the covers up around him and closed his eyes.

Brian watched him for a long time before turning off the light.

\----------

Weeks later, Justin spent the day at the loft. Sitting in the kitchen, doing his homework, it took him a while to notice that Brian hadn’t said more than a word or two to him since he’d arrived. He got up and hugged Brian, and then walked towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Why?” Brian sounded genuinely surprised.

“You’ve hardly spoken to me at all. You obviously don’t want me here today.”

“Justin, wait.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“Stay!” Brian started to open Justin’s pants. Dropping to his knees, he pulled out his cock and took him deeply into his mouth, sucking him off fast.

Justin laughed. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that all about?”

“I want you to last more than five seconds,” Brian muttered before licking him clean.

Justin got hard again in no time.

Brian undressed and lay down. Spreading his legs, he gave Justin a condom. “Put it on.”

Justin reached towards Brian’s cock.

“Not on me. On you.”

“Brian?”

“You said you wanted to know what it’s like.”

“But you’re a top.”

Brian sighed. “Do you want to know, or not?”

“I want to know!” Justin’s fingers trembled as he fumbled with the condom. He took a deep breath, determined to last. Reaching for the lube, he put it on his fingers and slowly rubbed it over Brian’s hole, taking his time to open him up. He looked down at Brian, who nodded. Justin quickly lubed his cock and pushed the head against Brian’s opening.

“Go slowly, Justin.”

“That feels amazing!” Justin groaned when the head of his cock slipped inside.

“Hold still for a minute.” Brian breathed hard, his fingers squeezing Justin’s thighs so hard he knew he’d have bruises the next day.

Justin fought not to push his hips forward. When he finally heard Brian say he was okay, he slowly pushed inside of him until he was buried down to the hilt. Bending down, he kissed him, Brian arching his back when Justin hit his prostate.

Speeding up, Justin tried to do all the things he loved that Brian did to him. Finally, Brian pushed his ass up towards Justin’s cock, Justin fucking him hard before coming deeply inside of him.

Jerking himself off, Brian came seconds later. Justin fell down onto him and they held each other for a while.

“Thank you,” Justin whispered before carefully pulling out.

\----------

Later that night, Brian and Justin arrived together at Babylon. Dancing close to each other, Justin molded himself against Brian’s body and couldn’t stop touching him. After a while, they walked over to the bar. Brian bought them bottles of water, and they continued to make out until he suddenly pushed Justin out of the way, following a trick into the back room.

Justin turned his back towards the gang, fiddling with his clothes.

Emmett jumped in front of him. “What was that all about? Why did he leave you?”

“I guess he has something to prove to himself tonight.”

“Come home with me, Honey.” Emmett put his arms around Justin.

“Em, I can’t.”

“Oh, no, Silly! I don’t want Kinney to kill me! I meant as friends. Let’s have a sleepover.”

“Thank you! I’d love to!”

Ted dropped them off at Mikey and Emmett’s apartment. Emmett made hot cocoa for them, and they watched a movie while gossiping about the guys at Babylon.

Justin was surprised to see that Mikey was really nice to him when Brian wasn’t around. He promised himself to make a bigger effort with him in the future.

\----------

Emmett and Justin lay awake for a long time talking about Brian.

“You love him, don’t you?”

Justin blushed. “I think I do.”

“You’re much younger than he is. Not that he’s acting much older than twelve, but still, he’s a grown-up.”

“I know, and I also know that he thinks I’m too young and inexperienced. But he keeps coming back to me.”

“Of course, he does, Sweetie. He’s in love with you, too.”

“No, he’s not,” Justin said, unable to keep from grinning.

“If it’s not love, then it’s something really close to it. I’ve never seen him like this before. He usually leaves a guy as quickly as possible after he fucks him. He doesn’t seem to be even thinking about leaving you.”

“He left me tonight.”

“Yeah, he did.” Emmett squeezed Justin’s arm.

“I know he won’t change, but this is stupid.”

“Tell him that.”

“He’s not the easiest person to talk to, you know.”

“I know, but I have a feeling he’ll listen to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Brian arrived the next morning to pick Mikey up for breakfast. “Did Honeycutt get lucky last night?” he asked when he heard laughter coming from Em’s room.

Mikey smiled at him. “Very lucky.”

Em’s bedroom door opened and Justin walked out, pulling up the zipper on his pants. “Thanks again, Emmett. I had a great time!”

Brian stared at them. “It couldn’t have been that great, considering you two are the biggest bottoms in this city,” he sneered.

“We both know that’s not true, don’t we?” Justin patted Brian’s ass as he walked past him, out of the apartment. He heard Michael’s gasp and Emmett’s laughter before the door closed.

Brian went after him within seconds.

“Hey, what about breakfast?!” Mikey shouted when Brian left.

“I’ll take you,” Emmett said.

\----------

“What the fuck, Justin? You went home with Emmett?”

“I know you wouldn’t think twice about fucking my friends, but do you honestly think we did anything besides talk and sleep?”

“How the fuck should I know?”

“Use your head!”

“Okay.” Brian smiled.

Justin sighed. “It’s so very easy, Brian. Do you want me around, or not?”

Brian bit his lips before answering. “I do.”

“Then stop treating me like shit. I know you won’t stop tricking, but don’t act like a jerk while you’re doing it.”

Brian nodded, pulling Justin close. He bumped their heads together before kissing him softly.

\----------

“What’s happening to Brian?” Michael asked Emmett while they were waiting for their food.

“I think he’s actually interested in Justin. He’s funny, kind, and smart. And he challenges Brian by not making everything easy for him.”

“Brian doesn’t like to be challenged.”

“How do you know, Honey? Have you ever tried?” Deb sat down at their table.

“Ma! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am! But I don’t think you two were ever meant for each other.”

“You should go out with that chiropractor again,” Emmett suggested.

“A doctor?!” Deb yelled.

“Thanks, Em,” Michael sighed, starting to tell Debbie about his date earlier that week.

\----------

A couple of months later, Brian walked into the back room and saw Justin getting sucked by a young guy. When he grabbed his own trick around the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Justin was fighting off a man who was trying to kiss him.

Quickly taking a step back, Brian pushed his guy against the wall. Justin smiled widely at him when he turned his head. He couldn’t help but smile back. Moving closer to him, Brian began to fuck his trick while his fingers ran over Justin’s chest. He pinched his nipples before he pulled him in for a kiss.

They both moaned at the the familiar taste of each other. Justin pushed his cock further inside his trick’s mouth, and Brian pounded hard into his guy’s ass. Not letting go of each other, they came together.

\----------

Justin was talking on the phone when Brian opened the door to Deb’s house. Brian walked over to him and gave him a kiss him on the cheek.

“That was Brian, Mom,” Justin explained. “He’s a friend of Debbie’s son, Michael.”

“And the man who fucks your gay son,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, cupping his ass from behind.

Justin giggled and swatted his hand away, but caught it again before Brian had a chance to leave. “Mom, I have some great news. I got into PIFA!” Waiting for a moment, his smile was wide when he said, “Yeah, I’m happy, too. It’s a dream come true!”

He took a deep breath and squeezed Brian’s hand hard. “I need money for the tuition.”

Justin was quiet for a long time. Deb watched them, noticing the worried look on Brian’s face. They both knew how important this was to Justin.

“But why? Please. I want to go so badly.” Justin’s voice was getting desperate. “I don’t want a real job! I’ll never be a businessman. Being an artist is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin when he sighed and said, “So you won’t pay for it, then? Okay. Please tell Molly I said hi and that I miss her.”

Debbie wiped a tear from her eye when Justin hung up.

Brian looked at Justin, who tried so hard not to cry. “I’ll pay for the fucking tuition.”

“What?!” Debbie yelled.

Justin glanced up at him. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because, you not painting is crazy.”

“Are you serious?”

“Would I say it, if I wasn’t?”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I need to think about it for a while.” Justin slowly walked upstairs.

“That was one hell of a long-term commitment you just made.” Debbie watched Brian from across the room.

Brian shrugged. “I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“Well, go and talk to him. Fuck him into accepting it, if you have to.”

“Why, Deb, that’s so nice of you.”

\----------

They lay entwined on the bed.

“Let me do it, Justin.”

“Why?”

“Because I know what it’s like when your parents fuck up your life. You deserve this.”

“Thank you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. But you know I won’t be able to pay you back for a long time?”

“That’s not important. We’ll figure something out later.” Brian took a deep breath. “Justin, I don’t want you to think that this changes anything.”

“I know, I know. We’re not together, this isn’t a relationship, and you don’t do boyfriends.”

“You’re right, but that’s not what I was going to say.” Brian kissed him before he continued. “This doesn’t mean that you have to stay with me. You don’t owe me anything. Feel free to leave for a guy your own age,” Brian sighed. “In fact, you should. You need to fuck around.”

Justin pulled Brian’s body closer to his and looked him straight in the eyes. “Stop pushing me away, Brian.” Justin kissed him. “It’s you, who I want, and I’m here to stay.”


End file.
